1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new identification technology that achieves unified and standardized object identification within Cyber Space. This technology achieves those mentioned above by extracting intrinsic information from either the physical user or their cyberspace counterpart. Such information is categorized into client parameters, dynamic parameters, static parameters, cloud parameters, connection parameters and user parameters. This ID (identification) technology is based upon intrinsic properties of the entity to be identified, and we will call this Cyber Gene ID (or Cyber ID).
Using this technology, a person can achieve one to one projection of objects within the Physical Space and objects within the Cyber Space. Such projection will also be two way and can be used to solve current core IT (information technology) issues such as Trusted ID, information security, network security, network credibility, privacy protection, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuous development of information technology, the cyberspace within Cyber Physical Systems has been in an anonymous and chaotic state. Service providers have little information about users, and users cannot trust each other either. Thus services that can be provided to users are limited due to this nature. As the Internet evolves into forms such as IOT (Internet of Things), ubiquitous network, cloud computing, mobile broadband and SaaS (Software as a Service), the issue has become increasingly prominent and visible, with growing negative impact. From the perspective of commercialization, the number of solutions that focus on local optimization while ignoring global efficiency and impact is also on the rise. The whole networked world is becoming more complex, confusing and costly to maintain. Achieving a unique identity authentication protocol in cyber physical system is the best way to solve the existing problems.
For many years, there have been numerous attempts at solving the problem within Cyber Physical Systems (CPS). They include but are not limited to IP (internet protocol) addressing, e163\164 standard, RFID (radio frequency identifier), URL (Uniform Resource Locator), private protocol etc. But they have not solved the problem of standardization and ubiquity. Those solutions are also highly localized and tailored towards specific types of objects and are not suited for universal deployment.